Future
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Severus thinks I'll just let him walk away? Not bloody likely.


_Dear Harry, _

_I truly wish I didn't have to write this letter, but I feel I must, if not for my sanity then for your heart. I don't want to hurt you, but I would rather hurt you a little bit now, rather than a lot further down the line. We cannot continue on with this...relationship. You could do so much better than me, you deserve so much more than I am able to give you. _

_When you leave the school tomorrow, it will be the last time you will hear from me. I will shake your hand in the great hall as you graduate, as is proper, and then I will leave you to enjoy your celebrations with family and friends. I know you believe you love me, but you are young, impressionable, and resilient. You will love another, and quite possible another after that. _

_I am not quite as resilient as you, so you may say I am doing this for selfish reasons, to save myself from heartbreak somewhere down the road, when you find someone worthy of your love. I wish you the best of luck in anything you aspire to, I know you will make something of yourself and make someone very happy. _

_Yours, always, _

_Severus. _

A tear dropped onto Harry's cheek as he read the letter, before he wiped it away angrily. So, Severus thought he could just walk away from Harry without a fight. Not bloody likely.

xxxx

Harry stood nervously in line with his classmates, waiting for Hermione to finish her valedictorian speech. Headmaster Dumbledore had asked Harry to make a speech, concerning the future of himself, as the minister had asked for. Harry grated at giving the ministry anything, he had won the bloody war for them, couldn't they give him some peace?

Still, he was glad, now, that he had accepted the opportunity to make a speech. He was quite sure it would not be what they were expecting, and more than likely not something that they wanted to hear, but to hell with them all. Harry had fought for the chance to live his life, and they could all just suck it up.

Hermione finished to polite applause, and Dumbledore took the podium once more.

"Thank you for that Miss Granger, I, and I am sure everyone here, wish you very well in all future endeavors. Our last speaker today, is none other than Harry Potter. I ask him to come up and share his speech with us, I am quite sure it will be most interesting."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they passed each other, the old man resting his hand on the younger's shoulder for a second when they crossed paths. Harry smiled at him, and took the podium, clearing his throat nervously.

"Hello everyone. When Headmaster Dumbledore told me that the Ministry wanted me to make a speech, I was reluctant to say the least. I'm not much of a public speaker, so forgive me if I mess up. I've been asked to talk about the future, something that until recently, I wasn't sure I would ever have. My life, up until two months ago, was surrounded by darkness, and all I could see was Voldemort. _Oh, please, he's dead!"_

Harry rolled his eyes as people around the hall shuddered at the name. You would think they would get over it already.

"When we fought him, and yes, it was a collective effort made by many people, some of whom are not here, having given their lives so we could all lead better ones. When we fought him, and we won, a weight I hadn't even realised I was carrying lifted, and I was able to think about the things everyone else thought about. Jobs, houses, relationships. You know, _normal_ things.

I decided what I wanted to do with my life, and I'm very thankful to the headmaster, because he's helped me start to achieve my dream. I will be going to Merlin University for two years, to train for a Defense Against The Dark Art's mastery. When I, hopefully, achieve that, I will be coming home, to Hogwarts, to teach the new generation how to defend themselves should they ever find themselves in a situation that resembles anything like my life."

Harry paused for the applause that came from all over the Great Hall. Even if he had attempted to speak, he wouldn't have been heard over the deafening racket. When the applause died down, Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage to finish his speech.

"The last two months of my life have been the happiest of my life, but not because Voldemort is no longer here. There is only one person who has made my life what it is, and he's in the hall today. I won't name him, but he better be listening to this next bit. I love him, more than anything in the world, and I plan to enjoy my life with him. When we decide, together, that the time is right for us to announce our partnership, I hope you will all be happy for us, as happy as I am when I am with him.

I wish all of my fellow classmates the very best in whatever they choose to do with their lives, and the bond between us all, stronger than most because we have been through more together than most, will hopefully stay strong forever. Thank you for listening to me, and Congratulations to everyone."

Harry stepped down from the podium to more applause, his eyes looking for Severus' in the crowd. Emerald met oynx, and Harry was relieved to see they were bright, a small smile playing on the lips of the owner. A slight nod told Harry he would be welcome in his quarter's after the party, and they could talk, really talk, about their future. Together.

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #58 Gryffindor**


End file.
